Skyscraper
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Leah left before Sam and Emily get married, her account of her whereabouts after this, and her ten months away from the Rez living life. Rated M for safety later on.
1. Musings and Introduction

**Skyscraper musings**

**Leah leaves two weeks before Sam and Emily's wedding in chapter 7 of Two Worlds Collide and comes back in chapter 18 at Bella and Jacobs wedding. I seem to have a thing for writing weddings haha. Ten months have passed between the two events and Leah has been getting on with life. **

**After writing Leah's return for two worlds I was compelled to write her whereabouts as the bonus chapter which got me thinking of how much I could expand her story, live her life and this is what I came up with. I don't know how long Skyscraper is going to be but I'm giving it a go. This is a more detailed story of Leah's time away and after it, combining with the events in two worlds.**

**I hope you all enjoy what's to come, let me know if you have any suggestions or what have you.**

**Lyrics go to Demi Lovato, Characters to Steph Meyer.**

**Much Love, Lorna.**

**And now, Skyscraper lyrics to which this is based on.**

Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_ ]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<p>

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p> 


	2. C1 Bitches for life

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Brand new Fic right here right now for you all to read =]**

**This is Leah's story from when she left in Two Worlds Collide, my Jacella fic, but makes sense without having to read Two Worlds. You could however skip to Bonus Leah chapter after Chapter 18 and that bonus chapter briefs over this story but this will continue as Leah's life even while I'm still updating two worlds.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**"Bitches for life."**

I had to get out. They had announced the inevitable. The love of my life and my best friend, my sister, were building a life together. Scratch that, ex love, ex sister, they were nothing to me anymore, dead, deceased, resting in peace, well Hell; they were passé, late, past their sell by date. And I really didn't want to stick around to see the love fest.

After they oh so lovingly announced it while everyone was eating, I finished my food and left. Pounding the pavement rhythmically; going home without realising, I run upstairs and grab the duffel bag that I had packed all ready for chances like this. I knew I couldn't shift. If I shifted then surely my almighty whipped Alpha would command me to stay. No I couldn't phase.

Jumping on the bus to fork I ring a frenemy of mine. You see Rosalie Hale, yes you read that right, and I were tight, we came to an easy understanding of one and other. She may be my mortal, or immortal, enemy, depending on how you see it, but she understood me like no one else does. We were barren, heartless, the bitch. We'd heard it all before.

She was waiting for me as always, this time outside Carver Café. On the way to Seattle she listened to me rant and rave on how screwed my life on the Rez was, yes she'd heard it all before a million times over, but she would never criticize; she speaks the dead truth, no pun intended. She got me to Seattle fast, flirted with the male airline ticket salesman who fell for it easily, getting me first class seats direct to the big apple.

All the money I ever had was in the bottom of the duffel bag; Rose and I swapped phones, the only numbers that I needed was my mothers and hers. I was going to be staying in her and the big guys' apartment in NYC, central Manhattan overlooking central park.

We had formulated a plan ages ago; if I were ever to run away I was to stay in their apartment, she would write my mother a letter letting her read it before destroying it, or rather she'd get someone to do it for her. Using her contacts she would secure me a job, an easy job where I would blend in.

Hanging out with Rose was something of a task, Port Angeles tended to be the best place we could meet, two bitches partying it up 'til the AM. No guy could resist us; the two of us would never get pissed. She had no blood in her to carry alcohol while I burnt it off within minutes of drinking it. We went from bar to bar my russet to her pale, my dark to her light, my bitch to hers. The both of us contrasting with each other. We'd tease and torment and flirt then break hearts just like ours had been.

No one in the pack knew of it; I was careful to hide my thoughts of my escapades, of our nights out, of our friendship. Our sisterhood, Leah and Rose, Rose and Leah, Ballbreakers, Prickteasers, Bitches. Nothing and no one could come between us, blood sisters 'til the end, well we swore on a bloody Mary cocktail or two bought by us for each other. Yeah any guy could have bought us them, but we didn't need them too; we are capable of looking after ourselves. The pack would eat me alive if they ever found out; I had many ways to distract them from knowing; races, chanting, betting, all better than knowing the truth. But Jake's a betrayer to our kind too, through Bella he had a friendship with Rose's sister Alice, she was too much of a happy goody two shoes for my liking.

Before I boarded, she hugged me, it was weird yet comforting. Bitches for life. The flight was torture; I was sat next to an overly peppy Seattle teen heading to study theatre in the Big Apple hoping to make it Big. She was with two of her friends, one guy and another girl, all three giving off insane happy hippy vibes, even with my headphones in full volume and my hood up, this was going too slow for my liking, there was this dull ache in my stomach that just wouldn't go away, getting worse as I grew closer to the east coast. My ties to the pack were severing.

I was ready to let go, but it wasn't ready to let go of me.

**Okay so first chapter down, what you all think?**

**Thanks to everyone that has alerted this and reviewed it so far.**

**Lorna =]**


	3. C2 Taking a bite out the big apple

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**This is Leah's story from when she left in Two Worlds Collide, my Jacella fic, but makes sense without having to read Two Worlds. You could however skip to Bonus Leah chapter after Chapter 18 and that bonus chapter briefs over this story but this will continue as Leah's life after the final chapter of Two Worlds.**

**Italicised text is extracts taken from Lindsey Kelk's novel I heart New York. It comes as a recommended chic-lit read.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

Taking a bite out the Big Apple

Landing in my new home city I hail a cab to take me to Rose and Emmett's apartment on the corner of 5th and East 97th [a/n real streets I know but considering I'm English and streets have names not numbers so bare with me.] from LaGuardia, a journey time of 20 minutes. Letting myself into the building with the key Rose gave me, the first thing I notice is how white and clean everything is; I would have to make it more colourful to make it homely. Pushing doors open, finding the main bedroom I flop onto the large bead and crash out, exhausted.

Waking to the garish sun I rub the crap out of my eyes and take in my surroundings more clearly; every surface and wall is white with hints of chrome and silver and rich ruby red jewel tones. After showering in the en-suite, letting the warm droplets of water un-tense and relax my muscles, getting changed into fresh clothes before wandering around the apartment.

The morning light makes everything seem whiter, cleaner to what it was the day before. It's open and spacious with everything set in clean lines; the floor to ceiling windows letting the light in across a whole wall, I was high enough up to see a clear view of central park across the street. It's strange to think how a huge green park sits smack bang in the middle of a busy city; especially since everything in it's completely landscaped with artificial lakes and ponds and planted trees.

Heading out to explore Central Park I text Rose: _Landed safely was glad to find apartment and sleep xL_

Standing on the sidewalk a little way into central park; green trees stand tall but seem small under the canopy of skyscrapers. I didn't need the West coast; they knocked me down, poor Leah was hurt by Sam. I didn't need him, I'm my own person. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. I had been flattened once; it would never happen again. I was in control, standing tall, standing proud, like a skyscraper.

I take the whole day to explore the park; taking photo's to send to mom and Seth as well as some for the apartment. My dad used to love taking photos of everything. "Beauty can be found in anything." He used to say. "Use angles, get down on the ground and take something looking up at it so it looks bigger, stand on something and look down on it to make it seem smaller." He used to show me exactly what he meant; there are photos of Seth and me taken by him when he would lie on the ground and get us to stand on stuff so we looked taller. I miss my dad.

Sitting on a bench in the evening sun, I flick through photos smiling to myself when I realise how much mum and Seth would love New York. There's photos taken from Christmas time left on my camera; Seth in a Santa hat, mum baking mince pies, me in my pyjamas taken by Seth. Catching teardrops in my hand I wipe them away furiously.

I invite her back to the apartment for coffee before explaining about the past; leaving out anything to do with the pack out, when I complained that I felt slightly cowardly running away she retorts back, "_Nope, I think you're a hero. You confronted a life changing situation head on, you challenged people who were negative influences in your life even though they were cornerstones in your social system and you came to the best city in the world to rediscover yourself. New York is made up of millions of different people_, Leah, _and they all come here looking for something, just like you. If you didn't feel like your support system was strong enough, then getting yourself out of the situation was the best thing to do. And New York is a great place to do that. It's a city of new beginnings. People go to LA to find themselves, they come to New York to become someone new."_

"Who though? Someone new; I don't know how to do that, just to leave my past behind me."

"It's easy." She states, finishing her coffee, "New hair, new makeup, new wardrobe. New York. New You." If only it was that easy. "Actually, you should meet the girls sometime. When was the last time you had a proper night out on the town?" I couldn't think of an answer to that. "That's what I thought, Friday night to us is Friday Night ritual, we hit the same bars and clubs the same time every Friday night without fail. You should come." Before I could give her a reply she writes down her cell phone number on a scrap bit of paper. "Call me" gets thrown over her shoulder as she leaves.

Rose, using her contacts, had got me a job, as long as I turned up things would be fine. And so my life in the big apple began; its repetitiveness bringing me comfort. I got up every morning at 6am ran all the way around central park avoiding the tourists to make it to work for 8am. Work being the easy job of waitressing at an 'all American diner' which goes by the name of Joe's. Joe being the owner and head chef. Apparently he and Emmett bonded over football. He would have been a quarter back in high school, left to try and coach ended up going to catering college instead, worked his way up to owning a diner, for that, I'm thankful. The girls at the diner were like a pack of my won, my run away story making me a legend in my own rights. The six of us; me, Mackenzie, Jen my first New York friend out of coincidence, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline; moved as one, like clockwork, no planning or strategising needed. That first day I had been asked so many questions about my past that they had invited themselves back to my apartment for coffee, wanting to know more about why I had run away. Already the five girls were like sisters to me and I had only known them a day.

Friday had come around quicker than I had expected; as my transformation from a small town girl to a new Yorker had yet to be done, Joe had given Jen the day off to get me ready for my first night out on the town. At 9am I had Jen banging at my door, shouting that we were going to be late, by half nine I was in the Rapture spa and salon getting new hair and makeup done.

She introduced me to Gina, her stylist, who washed, cut and flipped my hair in ways I had never seen before. My pixie crop that had gotten cut for my time in the pack had grown out to my jaw line unevenly. Gina had worked her magic; she had taken my old side parting and moved it to the middle of my head, my grown out razored and layered pixie crop was now cut so that it was less choppy and smoother, my side bangs had been cut to a full one across my forehead and skimmed my eyebrows. The length was easy to cope with, just skimming my jaw line once it was flat ironed, with a small amount of hair product it could make it into a choppy, layered slightly messy look that was a cross between my old hair and my new glossier cut with a subtle red through it that would stand out in the sun.

After the hair came the makeup, when asked by Razor, a guy in his late 20s with a bright blue Mohawk and extreme eyeliner addict, what I used I simple shrugged and mumbled 'nothing' her glanced quickly at Jen before looking back at me, sighing a little.

"Right, basics first." He grabs my chin, tilting my head in different angles. "Eyelashes to kill for, great cheekbones and lips that look good enough to eat; if I was straight that is." The compliments caught me off guard while his acceptance to being openly gay caught me even more off guard, making me gawp in shock and admiration. He motions to an assistant who wheels a trolley filled with MAC makeup, within half an hour I had the perfect foundation, a slightly too pink blusher that apparently looked good on my 'great cheekbones' with shades of eye shadow applied for a smoky look plus a few lip glosses. I was totally out of my depth. He piles everything that he used into a MAC make up bag, sliding the brushes and sponges into a smaller purse too keep them in good condition; it was the lip-gloss that scared me the most; I had a range of neutral and coffee colours which I could cope with but it was the red one that was the worse. 'Scarlet fever' was apparently the one that would turn any gay guy straight; Razors words, not mine. I got the range of Mac make up for nothing; a gift from Razor the 'self confessed makeup junkie'.

Next on Jen's list was clothes; she exits the spa and hails a cab since walking any more than 100 yards in four and a half inch heels would be a crime. Bloomingdales. She heads straight for the perfume counter; I had never seen so many bottles in a place. I wanted something fruity but not too over bearing, out of the bottles that the assistant suggested the only one that I really recognised was Lola by Marc Jacobs, so I chose that squirting a small amount of the tester fragrance onto my wrists and neck.

_A quick run around the fourth floor and three armloads of clothes later, I was ordered into a changing room while _Jen_ and two assistants appeared intermittently with racks and racks of clothes. Soon I was clad in beautiful 7 for all Mankind skinny jeans that made_ my legs look even sexier _and a flared pair of J Brands that I could dress down with my converse and old t-shirt, or dress up with_ heels. One of the helpful and defiantly on commission assistants declared that, my legs _were a good shape and as such, should be on display. She had brought in a whole of bum-skimmingly short dresses before we both accepted that I would never be able to walk more than ten yards down the road without pulling them down. After that, we added a couple of inches to the length and I relented on a cute blue French Connection jersey dress, a gorgeous Marc by Marc Jacobs printed smock and several stunning bits from Ella Moss and Splendid – T-shirt dresses so soft they felt like clouds! Several C&G California T-shirts and a couple of pairs of shorts and easy to wear skirts later, we moved on to evening wear._

"_So, for dates…I'm thinking something flirty but fun? Classic though. And easy to wear. You can't be sexy if you don't feel good." Jen sent the assistants scurrying across the shop floor with another flick of her wrist. I stood in my pants, peeping round the corner of the slatted wooden door waiting for the next rack of clothes. And in no time they arrived. Vera Wang Lavender. Tory Burch. Nanette Lapore. DVF. 3.1. phillip lim. Paul & Joe sister. More Marc Jacobs. _When I admitted that I didn't exactly know what bra size I was she turned a funny pink colour. _"It's just not ok," she said, shaking her head and snatching up several styles and sizes."Do you want your rack around your knees at forty?" I was pushed back into my new natural habitat of the changing room, armed with balconettes, backless, strapless, plunge, soft, full cup and half cup bras. I was _then trailed_ up another floor, buying flip-flops, flat sand full on heels to match my outfits along with the ballet pumps, the Havaianas and two pairs of wedges were _also _coming with us._

_We headed back down through the store, laden with bags – big, medium and little – I had spent more than a month's income in only four hours but I was too happy to feel any buyer's remorse. Riding back down to the ground floor, I adopted the official lift position as _Jen scrambled_ around in her handbag. Clutch purchases, do not make eye contact with fellow lift rides, stare straight ahead. But instead of seeing myself in the mirrored doors, I saw someone completely different. My hair swished as I turned my head slightly, Razor's makeup had given me huge Bambi eyes and just bitten lips._

It's a good job that Rose had gifted me with a new credit card just for 're-inventing myself' alone; I knew that she would be checking to see what I had been buying with it. She would be so proud to see so many designer names on it.

Hailing a cab back to the apartment we find the girls watching TV in the lounge; they had charmed Steven, the doorman, to let them in with a spare key. He was a sucker for a group of gorgeous girls; within ten minutes of meeting him he had asked for my cell phone number; just a tad too much for my liking, but he cared.

After reapplying the makeup and fluffing my hair slightly I, with the help of the girls, find myself in the French Connection blue jersey dress, a wide white belt is slung low on my hips and white four inch Louboutin heels strapped to my feet. My first Friday Night Ritual was a blast; it became a regular occurance for me, these girls had a ritual and I was now a part of it. As the current legend I led by example stalking through the streets of Manhattan; Mackenzie and Jen having my back, Caroline, bonnie and Elena having theirs. High heels and even higher hemlines rhythmically pounding the pavement. These girls are the sisters I've never had. The clubs letting us through without the wait, guys buying us drinks, we never carried cash. Locals know the route we take going from bar to club on a ritual mission every Friday night. No exceptions.

I felt like a new me, in New York. A maid in Manhattan.

New Leah was here to stay and she looked show stopping.

**Okay so that's the second chapter. I do apologise for not updating, I re-started school again and getting back into a routine is difficult. Thanks for reading.**

**Lorna =]**


	4. C3 Easter Bunnies

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Easter Bunnies**

Joe is the biggest prankster out; through the entire day he set off booby traps on us and the regulars. The childish amusement of it all reminded me of Seth, who would get up extra early and set up pranks, from the old plastic wrap over the toilet trick to phoning the house and hanging up. Mom and I learnt to expect it every year. In the few hours that I had spent working I had never laughed so much. It felt strange to laugh; it had been a long time since I had reasons to laugh. It felt good.

Kenzie's lease was up on her apartment, considering I had enough space I approached the subject of her moving in. I was lonely in the apartment by myself; I missed having someone to talk to. It was an easy solution to her problem; it would give me some company and her somewhere to live. I refused to take money from her since she was a friend which bugged her; she felt like it was fair that she should pay rent. I would never accept money from a friend so we came to an agreement that she could put her share of the rent into somewhere safe and it would act as an emergency cash fund.

Two weeks into April Kenzie's masses of stuff were taxied between Brooklyn and Manhattan; she at her small apartment in Brooklyn above her family's bakery to my massive apartment in uptown. For someone who hated clothes she sure had a lot of them; two massive suitcases filled with baggy skate jeans and a few pairs of boot cuts, another suitcase filled with shirts and another for shoes. Two medium sized suitcases were filled with costumes for every event; clearly fancy dress was a big thing for these girls.

By the time Kenzie had arrived from Brooklyn I had all her stuff stacked in her room and was flicking through the TiVo idly. She flops onto the sofa beside me; stopping at a re run of ANTM. Glancing at her she shrugs, "Inspiration," closing the subject, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. Life was going to be easy with her around.

After the girls finish their shifts at 8 they pop round to find Kenzie and I surrounded by baggy jeans and skate shoes; finding places for all her other stuff before attempting her wardrobe. Jen, Bonnie and Elena trip over all her stuff in an attempt to reach us. Caroline stands at the door; her mouth wide open, her manicured hands sat on her hips. "For fuck's sake Evangeline Mackenzie." We all stare at her; Caroline is too proper and polite to swear. "Do you need to dress like a guy consistently? There is no need what so ever to have that many unflattering jeans and scruffy shoes.2 she pushes a dirty white tennis shoe with the tip of her black patent ballet flat, cringing at the contact. "We need to sort this; I knew you were bad but I didn't think it would get like this." She turns her back on us, walking away.

Bonnie looks at Kenzie; shaking her head, her dark curly hair swishing around her face. "Now you've got her started. Caz is on a mission. Everyone beware."

Grabbing pairs of shoes we line them up on the floor, throwing mismatched ones into a pile. Caroline reappears with rubber gloves on her perfumed hands and plastic bags round her shoes. In seeing her we burst into uncontrollable laughter. Caroline takes action ordering us to sort through her stuff, getting Mackenzie's stuff down to the three bootleg jeans she had already and four pairs of baggy jeans that were deemed respectable. The dirty white tennis shoes were washed failing to get rid of the dirt and got binned along with anything ripped, misshapen or wrong sized. Her entire closet went from being two big cases, two medium cases, to small cases plus a sports bag into two large, one medium and one small by half past ten.

Instead of Friday Night Ritual we celebrated Mackenzie, or Evangeline by birth right, moving in and Easter all in one; holding a party in the apartment by invitation only. Texts were sent around the usual FN Crew from Bonnie's phone.

New Crew Member's place. 9pm. Quote Crew names for entry.

Getting ready into various bunny costumes ranging in colours and styles we dunk fruit into the chocolate fondue fountain and blasting music around the apartment got the party vibe started. Ten to nine we placed small chocolate eggs around the apartment while Caroline sorted the small gift bags out each having an individual ornamental egg inside along with a few small chocolate eggs like the ones around the apartment, any spares were eaten.

The doorbell rings, Kenzie in her white Capri's, white Basque with pale blue trim, white tailed jacket with a blue silk collar and blue bunny ears, opens it to find Joe dressed as a very hot looking Willy Wonker orange hair and cane included. Behind him was a group of guys; a few dressed as bad imitations of Jesus, a few yellow chickens and a bugs bunny. As more people arrive; some of Caroline's Upper East Side trust fund debutante's dressed as sluttier bunnies and a few more random diner regulars, the party was in full swing.

Loud thumping bass sends vibrations through the apartment making the walls shake; it's a good job Rose and Emmett owned the whole building, my neighbours, human, kept the apartments as winter bases while jetting off somewhere warmer the end of March through to the fall. Drinks flow, chocolate oozes over fresh fruit, just because it was Easter it didn't need to mean that it was on unhealthy holiday time. Caroline's slutty trust fundees bump and grind against every guy, pressing them between the white walls and their tight black playboy costumes and fishnet stockings. Caroline in a tight satin silver dress, extremely high silver heels and silver bunny ears, tail and diamond chocker and bracelet set, looks less whore like against their barely their costumes; Tyler, a friend of ours, a keeper of the mammals, namely the snow leopard Zoe at Central Park Zoo, couldn't keep his eyes off her. Tyler and Caroline had a thing going on but it was never official, more like a friends with benefits thing happening instead of a relationship.

Jen and Elena had similar costumes, both popping out of a skirt resembling a hat- black, short and brimmed with a white Basque top; Elena had a grey cardigan over it along with white boots and wide fishnets. The pink collar and pink bunny ears and a magic wand while Jen had black tights and patent heels, bare shoulders, a white collar, cuffs and bunny ears with pink satin detailing. Bonnie had a blue satin dress, similar style to my own with white edging, white cuffs and white ears with blue lining completing the look with blue satin heels. All the girls seem to have gone sexy while the guys had gone more cartoonish in funny costumes, most of them taking the heads off and leaving them about for easiness.

Crashing into bed at 3am, my green deck of cards dress with gold banding still intact, the gold cuffs still around my wrists, luckily I manage to pull the matching ears from my head, the green deck of cards bow tie from around my neck and the white fluffy tail from my back before zoning out, in just a few hours Seth would be here for two weeks.

Hitting the alarm clock six hours later a little worse for wear; alcohol had no affect but heels and a structured dress had left me crippled. Never sleep in them. Glancing at the clock- 9am- shit, Seth would be in La Guardia any moment and I promised to be there; pushing my hair out my face I attempt to think logically. Seth, messy apartment, messy me. Fuck. Sending a text to Seth apologising I inspect the mess. Kenzie was in the kitchen putting dirty dishes into the washer, her cropped hair sticking up everywhere. She points to a list on the fridge in Bonnie's handwriting.

Dishes into the dishwasher. More than 1 cycle.

Shower and look presentable.

Caz, Elena and I will find Seth.

Will find distractions.

Tidy while we are away, will be there at half past 9 possibly 10.

"First one, done." Kenzie grins; switching on the washer. "Five is partly done. I was sorting things out when I was attempting to find dishes. All you, miss yesterday's clothes, need to do is go and shower while I keep tiding up; you can help when your clean." She smiles, pointing to the bathroom, clearly with years spent around Jen the sorting things out, slightly OCD behaviour, had rubbed off on her.

Stripping out the tight dress and heels, letting the warm water ease the uncomfortable pain of corset marks, I relax, unwinding last night's party out of my mind, before getting changed into a comfy t-shirt and boot cut jeans. Being comfy was practical after last night. Between Kenzie and I the apartment became presentable in little under an hour; the girls and my brother nowhere in sight. I was placing pretzels into a bowl on the coffee table when I get engulfed in a warm hug from behind. Seth.

He lets me go, flopping onto the sofa with his feet resting on the arm of it, helping himself to the pretzels while talking at 100mph. the girls stand at the door and gawp, Kenzie dropping the popcorn on the floor. "He's fourteen?" Kenzie checks my brother out. "He looks older than what I thought he would be. I get the likeness though; tall, leggy and tanned." She shoves Seth's legs out of the way so that she can sit down, leaving the popcorn on the floor, throwing a piece at him. Sitting up he catches it expertly in his mouth; his agility and reflexes have improved.

"So…" Seth asks with his mouth full. "How old do I look?" he shoots me a cheeky grin. "Older than Lee? Seth Clearwater." He holds his hand out to Kenzie.

"Kenzie I'm too old for you." She smiles. Smooth. "Hmm" she bites her lower lip. "Sixteen, seventeen at the most. Younger than Leah." The girls giggle at this, closing the door and sitting on the opposite sofa.

I grin at him. "Still the baby Seth." He rolls his eyes. "So how things across the West been?" He bursts into a monologue update of the pack, school and then the flight; missing, thankfully, out any wedding details.

The phone rings; I take it as a break from Seth's reflecting monologue to answer it. "Hello?" I take it into my room away from the noise.

"Leah? It's Alex?" who? "Bugs bunny from last night's party?" Oh, Alex. I had spent most of the night talking to him, listening to his funny stories of the city. "Joe gave me your number. I was wondering if you wanted to do something some time?"

"Um, sure." Wow.

"There's a gig." He goes silent. "Wednesday night over in Brooklyn. I'll be outside at six." The line goes dead. Cute guy, gig, Brooklyn, Wednesday at six.

Putting the phone back on its set all eyes are on me. "Alex, Wednesday." I shrug

"Who? What? Where? Why? When?" Caroline blurts in a rush; Elena and Bonnie rolling their eyes. Clearly this was nothing new to them.

"Alex, date, Brooklyn, he likes me? Wednesday at six." I list, ticking each one off my fingers.

"You're…dating?" Seth looks worried. "I want to meet this guy." He folds his arms across his chest in defiance.

"You can't. I forgot to get his number to contact him. Tough shit, Seth. It's only one date not even that, we're hanging out."

Caroline butts in, "Rule number three, all dates are official, whether the boy knows it or not." she dials back to find the number, stating them clearly as Elena records them.

"Where's Jen?" I only notice now that she isn't here.

"She left with Willy Wonker last night." Bonnie muses. "No one's heard from either of them since."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since around midnight." Kenzie points out. "They were sucking face at that point."

A laugh erupts from Seth. "Wild parties? Leah, you party?" I give him a look. "Oh come on, sis, your healing here. Man, I love NYC. When can we go and do stuff?" I look out the window, he follows my gaze. "Central Park?"

I nod once, "Give me a minute, I'll put shoes on then we can go. I'm not letting you run riot around here." I shove on sneakers and grab a hoodies out of my room. "Right let's go."

He gets up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ice cream first?"

"Seth." I shake my head, smiling. I missed him. "Dinner first, I know the exact place where we should go."

The girls follow us out and head their separate ways, Kenzie coming with us. She laughs as we stand outside the diner. "The best diner this side of the states." I nod at the door, leaving Seth to take the diner in. The diner was built around a corner, the front on one street, stretching for two buildings while the back half was built around the corner for two buildings; the four buildings were smashed through into one. The neon blue sign illumined brightly against the cherry red oval that Joe's was famous for. The inside became so familiar; the cherry red and teal blue contrasting with the chequered black and white floor. It was a classic diner, built in the heart of NYC.

After Seth scoffs two double cheeseburgers and a large coke plus a tall glass of Neapolitan ice cream, the three of us head into central park; Kenzie pointing out random things as Seth gazes at everything attempting to drink it all in, I had spent a month here and always found something new and exciting every time I walked in it. I had never went near Central Park zoo; animals were something we used to do with dad, so it felt right going there with Seth, Tyler taking the three of us behind the scenes of the zoo, visiting Zoe in her natural habitat.

We were busy looking at the penguins when Seth turns rounds, bumping straight into a girl, her caramelised shoulder length curls flailing, a pink blush spreading across her face. "Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was too busy finding the penguins." She pushes her red spectacles up onto the bridge of her nose, looking up towards Seth. "I totally didn't mean to walk into you, the penguins are so cute." I can't place her accent, Seth still had a hold of her right arm, he hadn't imprinted, but seems totally over whelmed by her constant babbling.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Um, there behind me, over the wall there." He shrugs behind him. "And yeah, there, cute." He does his famous heart melting half smile. "Seth. Visitor."

"Suzanna. Penguin lover." He laughs at this. "Well, penguin lover, how about we go and see the wolves?" she nods, agreeing with him. He looks at me to confirm it.

I nod. "Back at the apartment for five, tea will be served." I watch as they walk away Suzanna babbling to him in a fast paced mumble, Seth somehow keeping up and babbling back to her.

"Young love?" Kenzie laughs. "They seem so easy together. Friends. Come on, let's explore." Walking round the park we never bump into Seth and Suzanna; I think I catch glimpses of them but they turn out to be someone else. Seth had made a friend in the city of new starts.

Seth was back at the apartment on time, with a guest, Suzanna; announcing it on his arrival. Suzanna fits in with us easily, chattering away madly about everything and anything, she was a free spirit. Seth was happy, Suzanna made him happy, they seemed to match, seemed as if they could talk for ages about nothing in particular, she was whimsical and spur of the moment. Seth would clearly go along with her, her wingman as such.

Seth's New York adventure had already begun and he'd only been here under twelve hours. It sounded familiar, too familiar. Seth had taken a bite out the big apple and loved it.

**Okay so there's a third chapter, a little bit of Seth exploring and Leah partying and animal loving. Totally wish I could visit the zoo now. Opinions of Suzanna, I love her, she's sparkly and chattery and just a little bit of me to her. Sending love to everyone.**


	5. C4 I'm with the band

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. Words in italics are extracts from I heart New York and belong to the amazing Lindsey Kelk.**

I'm with the band.

They made me phone Alex back; we were meeting for coffee on Sunday so that Seth could meet him; clearly he was going to take the protective thing so far. He was being cautious; he didn't want to see me hurt. Well, that's what I was trying to convince myself of. There was a part of me that knew that he would be reporting back to the pack; he couldn't help it. No secrets.

Seth found ways to amuse himself while I was at work. He'd sit on a stool at the end of the serving bar winding everyone up; placing easy bets and dares on everyone. Whoever lost bought ice cream sundaes even if Seth lost Joe would let him have them on the house. Word soon spread around the community about a happy go lucky kid who loved sundaes. Teen girls would flock in their masses, their short skirts and designer heels tapping across the floor in search for this tall dark and handsome stranger. Seth had the teen girl population of NYC wrapped around his little finger.

Meeting Alex for coffee with Seth was a tad awkward; having your kid brother around on sort of dates is a no go. When Alex's phone rings, he apologises and takes it giving Seth and I a chance to talk. "At least pretend to like him? It's been a while since I've dated and you're making it slightly difficult."

Seth rolls his eyes, a chip off the old block. "I can't believe your dating, your my sister, I want you to be happy but is gigging with a stranger really the path to go?"

Closing my eyes I attempt to compose myself. "Seth, Alex is friends with my friends; he's in my social circle. I'm dating a friend, who I want to know better. It's not a big deal."

"Fine." Seth huffs; sipping the hot chocolate. "I still don't like him."

Five minutes later Alex reappears with a familiar face. Suzanna; introducing her as his sister. Today her caramel curls were tucked under a grey knitted beret. I note the grey skinny jeans, an orange floaty top with the sleeves pushed to her elbows with a faded grey denim waistcoat pulling the look together with copper doc martins. Around her wrists lay handmade friendship bracelets out of ribbons, threads and other materials. Seth and Suzanna are soon talking leaving Alex and I to talk in peace. I quiz him over Wednesday's Brooklyn date but he wasn't saying a thing other than he hoped I would enjoy it and that he had to do something when we arrived. I thought nothing of asking why.

Getting ready for my 'date' with Alex I didn't know what to expect clearly skinny jeans was the must have thing but I didn't want to live in black. Kenzie came to my rescue loaning me her slashed back red tank top with black graphic detail on the front. The 7 for all Mankind skinny jeans hugged to my body like a second skin, the red chunky heeled ankle boots finishing the look. Lining my eyes lightly with grey eyeliner and a small amount of mascara and a swoop of lip gloss completes my makeup. Warming a small amount of wax between my fingers I run them through my hair making the bob slightly textured and messed up.

The cliché yellow NYC cab with Alex in it drives back to Brooklyn, stopping outside a nightclub which had yet to open. Ducking under the shutter and through the door the club opens before us where two guys are setting up drums and guitars. They notice Alex and call out to him; trying and failing to question him about me. He strides yup to them; one with straight jet black hair and swished bangs hanging across his slim face, the other with flame red half curly half wavy hair similar to Suzanna's.

Alex motions for me to come onstage and makes introductions. The ginger guy was his twin brother Freddie, making him Suzanna's brother too which would explain the slight red tint to her hair in some lights. The guy with the bangs is Kyle a friend and long term neighbours of theirs. Alex hands me a laminated paper with ribbon attached to it. 'VIP' is emblazoned in red block writing. I came to a gig, Alex's gig, at his request. I now get why he was so quiet about it.

I watched them finish setting up and have a short rehearsal. Alex on the mic is something impressive as they go over a few softer songs. Freddie's bright hair stands out against the backdrop from behind the drums while Kyle is on bass.

At quarter to eight security start letting other people in; filling in behind the VIP section that I was in, directly in front of the stage. As the place starts to fill up I spot caramel curls heading towards me followed by Seth. "Supporting your brothers?"

She nods. "Yeah," she scuffs she copper boot on the ground. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Seth." She looks up to him, smiling. Seth grins goofily back, making her giggle.

"It's fine, just behave ok? No funny business. If I don't see it, it didn't happen." I wink at her, making him roll his eyes and her blush and giggle hysterically. I leave her to giggle as the lights dim, Kyle's guitar riffs and clear beach balls get thrown around. As they appear onstage, all skinny jeans and rock tees with high tops the crowd goes mad. Behind me glow sticks illuminate shadows. Over the next few hours they cover a few well known songs as well as their own stuff; Suzanna singing along with them to every word. Alex dedicated the final song to 'his girls in the VIP area' Suzanna and I sharing a grin.

Heading backstage following Suzanna to a small area with large back sofa's I collapse into one; my mind reeling over the atmosphere of the past few hours. The three guys appear from another door looking freshly showered their damp hair sticking out, even Kyle's dark bangs were slightly messed up although his hair was flat compared to Freddie's which was sticking up everywhere and Alex's was slightly ruffled. In seeing Freddie Suzanna bursts into giggles again. After introducing Seth to Kyle and Freddie, Suzanna and Freddie were tormenting each other crazy. One thing I noted was that her name got abbreviated to Anna by him while she abbreviated his to Fred. He was soon showing Seth how to 'air drum' while Anna was filming it; Kyle had found a guitar and had started jamming while Alex and I chatted about my opinions on the gig. Pizza's got delivered and we all tucked in, letting out moans at the taste, then the pizza debate started which one was best. Suzanna stuck by my opinion of margarita being the best while the guys were yelling over weird combinations.

It was the doorbell that woke me at 10am on May 1st the eyeliner smudged across my face, the wax giving me cartoon looking hair. Caroline and Bonnie stand at the door with horrified expressions pasted on their faces. Bonnie takes charge getting Caroline to find my stuff while she makes breakfast and I shower. I was grateful for the cup of black coffee and bacon sandwich that she had made after I got changed into the work clothes that Caroline had found. The aromas of food must have awakened Seth as he seemed to be on his second sandwich that he was scoffing. Caroline motions to him. "Kid can eat."

"Family thing." Seth mumbles spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Seth, manners." I scold fondly, tasking a sip of coffee.

He wipes his mouth. "My bad. Sorry. You know how influential the guys can be. Without you there to scold them they've gotten worse." Closing my eyes I refuse to think how bad that could be. While Seth gets dressed I finish the coffee, putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Thanking the girls for their wake up call. It was a serious déjà vu moment.

I spot Suzanna at the diner before Seth does; sliding into the back I grab an apron and tie it securely around my waist. Seth had joined Suzanna and a few of her friends around a table and seemed to be fitting in easily. "I'll get them." Elena breezes past to their table, chatting easily to them while taking orders. Some people would call her shy but she was reserved and perfectly capable. I pick up a few of the empty plates, cups and cutlery, wiping the table down before going into the kitchen and stacking the dishes into the open dishwasher as Kenzie empties the second one.

"Well look here, sleepy butts finally got her arse in." Kenzie smiles; giving me one of those I-know-you looks.

"You could have woke me." I point out teasing.

"I don't think you'd want waken at 6am." She laughs. "One hour and I can go sleep."

"Good luck with that." I smile as I head out of the kitchen to find Alex sitting at the bar chatting to Caroline. As I pass them she gives me the nod of approval, always a nice thing, and your friends accepting your date.

After work I do a quick grocery shop finding stuff for dinner. I take the Manhattan traffic in as I walk home. The city was always growing; skyscrapers could appear from the ground in a few months blending in as if they were always there. I had been torn down; I'm rising from the ground and becoming stronger, like a skyscraper. Kenzie and Seth help with the making of spaghetti tacos; one of Seth's favourite things. When he was little he used to smush it all together then wipe it everywhere much to mom's annoyed amusement and dad's hilarity. After washing the dishes the three of us head out to the central park's boating lake. One lap around it, looser buys ice-cream. Seth bands together with Suzanna who he had bumped into; they beat Kenzie and I by about a minute.

In the diner we order two extra large sundaes with the works; Neapolitan ice cream with whipped cream, various candies, bananas and three flavours of ice cream sauce topped with more whipped cream and a cherry. Between two of you it was still a struggle to eat as it was so sickly and yet some people managed to eat one by themselves but it was great for sharing. The jukebox switches to Mika, Lollipop as we start to eat.

Seth's five days in NYC soon comes to an end. It was sad to see him leave I had gotten used to having him around again. Before bearding he had promised to keep in touch with everyone, Suzanna included in this. I was back to my morning routine; Kenzie had taken to joining me on the morning runs although I had to slow my pace for her.

Through the rest of May I help Kenzie improve her times and by the end of June she was able to match my pace. When I wasn't improving her timings I was seeing Alex but Caroline's New York dating rules had hindered it sometimes.

_Do let him pay if he offers, don't forget to bring your credit card in case he doesn't. do ask him questions about himself but don't ask about exes. You can talk about jobs but don't push financial questions; you don't want to come across as money hungry. If he asks you about your relationship history, give him the facts but not the details. Should the date go really well, you can accept a second date then and there. If the date's on a Thursday then under no circumstances should I accept a date for Friday or Saturday night. Saturday daytime maybe, Sunday, fine. I have to be funny, but not too funny. Don't overeat, if he orders its better. Don't drink too much or I'll be seen as easy. Don't screw on the first date, ever._

When I told Alex these he simply laughed and bought me a hot chocolate to make up for it. My life was my own now. I was back in control. My friends were like family, my relationships were fun and I loved my job. La Push seemed a long time ago not just a few months ago.

New York. New life. New and improved me. And she was here to stay.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Blame being ill and the builders: new bathroom and kitchen and the half term which was spent at my nana's without the net.**

**Much love, Lorna. x**


	6. C5 celebrating summer

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. This chapter contains time skips. Sorry that I haven't posted in a small while; I've been busy with coursework and what not and shall be posting a surprise present to you all before Christmas. Happy holidays to those that have celebrated it. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, added and shared. Sending love.**

Celebrating summer

Last month's big party had been Elena's 21st. using the diner as a venue she had chosen to celebrate the 60's. The place had been packed with movie characters from Dreamgirls, Hairspray and West Side Story along with the odd '54 Grease costume. The six of us were thinking outside the box; outside movie characters.

Kenzie and I had set up the apartment as a costume shop filled with vintage outfits. Razor and Gina were working with us. Gina and her mad hair skills was able to tease, twist and hairspray out hair to perfection while Razor had a field day with raiding the Mac counter with his staff discount. The vintage clothes had been given to us by Razor's 'other half' a very loud African American women named Aaliyah who owned a store on Upper East side which had very specific clientele.

We must have fit into this clientele as at exactly 1pm she strides into our apartment announcing that our fairy god mother had arrived. At this point the six of us were sat in our pj's watching reruns of Friends. Clearly the first impression was a little awkward. At the clap of her incredibly manicured hands she had us all in line; assessing what would suit us the best. She was an Alpha female and we all knew it. No one was to mess with her.

She stalks round is in her pointy expensive shoes, straightening our back out of the slouch and getting us to stand properly barking instructions to us about posture and appearances and etiquette from the '60s, "Ladylike manners last a life time."

Luckily Razor and Gina's appearance let us out of her glare, giving us a chance to escape and get dressed while they sorted out the clothes and products. The next time we see Aaliyah her sleek ponytail had been let down and in its place was an afro, teased to perfection by Gina whose hair was constantly tied into a loose chignon. It was once Razor removed his hat that we noticed how much his hair had changed. Gone was the electric blue Mohawk and in its place was a black gelled quiff; we all stare at him in severe disappointment. Razor was known for the hawk.

"Chill darling's. The hawk shall be back soon. This…" he motions to the sleek inky hair smoothed down the centre of his head. "Is strictly for Elena's birthday party; come tomorrow afternoon the hawk will be back." We all relax breathing a sigh of relief.

After trying on a million different outfit combinations Aaliyah had pulled out all the stops; after Gina and Razor had done our hair and makeup we get her seal of approval.

Elena as the birthday girl was the first one done. Her long brown hair was side parted into a sleek ponytail that was thrown over her right shoulder. She had a printed long sleeved purple mini dress on with white go-go boots; Aaliyah had slung a white disk belt low on her hips and head love heart earrings in which was sectioned off into shades of purple with the hippy peace sign. Razor had kept her makeup natural; lining her eyes with a little liner and giving her a soft pink blush and a glossy pout.

Bonnie had a more flowing mini dress on with a swirly vibrant flame coloured print and bell shaped sleeves. A gold ring cut belt broke the pattern up. Red go-go boots were the highlight of her outfit. Gina had put her hair into a half beehive, curling the lower half before teasing them out a little. Razor had given her a similar look to Elena but gave her a lashing of cat flick eyeliner. Around her neck was a black plastic hippie sign similar to that in Elena's earrings.

Caroline had gone all Jackie O on us in a pink skirt suit, black pillar box hat black suede heeled pumps along with black satin gloves. Razor had liner her eyes in a light brown liner and had pasted her pout in a bubble gum pink matte stick and a rosy blush. Gina had given her a smooth curl at the base of her hair with a sleek top half. Pearl emblazed in her ears and around her neck.

Jen had a mini dress on with white go-go boots, the boots helped balance the vibrant colours in the paisley print with bell sleeves. Gina and Razor had given her the twiggy look all doe eyes and flat sleek short Teddy boy inspired hair with pale pink lips.

Kenzie was decked in green patchwork flares emblazed with flat fabric flowers on the right hip and a peace sign on the left leg; both legs of the flares were expanded with bright coloured fabric from the knee down which would open as she walked. The fabric matched that of her cropped tank which was cropped to just above her navel. Her gray eyes were lined in a forest green liner and had green ribbon tied around her shoulder length hair waved dark hair with a pale pink glossy pout. The large fabric flower around her wrist matched the one on her thigh. Silver ankle platform boots poked out from under the flares.

My own costume was incredibly bright and psychedelic. I had hipster flares in a neon swirly pattern. My top matched the fabric. The long sleeves tapered out a little at the wrist it was cropped under the bust and tied into a secure knot. I had boots which matched Kenzie's on my feet. Gina had straightened my hair and had made it curl at the ends; a band of pink ribbon had been tied around my head. Razor had kept my eye makeup neutral and had accentuated my lips in a creamy pink gloss. After saying goodbye to Aaliah, Razor and Gina we open a bottle of bubbly and toast to Elena.

At half past seven the retro music can be heard from outside; nearing it becomes clearer. Inside her cake is sat on the bar. A circular four tier cake covered in purple frosting each tier having a different icing shape on it. From each of the four tiers of the cake were silver sparkler candles. The cake was topped a large sparkly silver 21. The lowest largest tier had the circular hippy sign on; the second had yellow smiley face, the third the ying yang symbols and the smallest top tier had a flower power thing going on.

In seeing it she becomes completely awestruck; Joe bringing out a cupcake with a single candle for her to blow out as a chorus of happy birthday is sang out of tune. As she wipes tears away from her eyes the five of us engulf her in a hug before handing her a drink. Another toast; to Elena.

As the Beatles play from the jukebox she receives more happy birthdays from everyone, navigating around the room before hitting the space cleared out for the dance floor where cheesy moves were busted.

That was the last thing that I can remember clearly, yes alcohol didn't affect me but nonstop dancing and lots of cake makes things fuzzy on a sugar high. Alex had woken up in my bed the morning after.

Our July party was to celebrate Bonnie's birthday; she had chosen ABBA as the theme so everything in the 70's was on par with it. Big hair, dramatic make up and lots of sparkles would need to be worn.

Bonnie had planned this party down to minute detail; Caroline double checking to make sure that it was done properly. Since summer was so close she had decided to have it on the roof of their apartment block. Her party was smaller than Elena's but would still consist of our friendship circle; the six of us plus our extended; razor and Gina, Alex, Freddie and Kyle, Joe and a few others that would be seen around with us.

ABBA to me was something of a puzzle. 70's Swedish cheesy pop sprung to mind. Caroline had helped Kenzie; who was just as clueless to ABBA as I was, and I to choose costumes for the party. She had said nothing about her costume to us but knowing Caroline it would have to have an effect on people, a reaction, namely guys, namely Tyler.

Two hours before the party Kenzie and I get ABBA'd up. Caroline had put Kenzie in a clingy blue silk waterloo costume. Blue silk pants which from the knee to mid calf went puffy, a fitted blue silk ¾ sleeved blazer with serious shoulder pad and silver embellishments. A blue fitted silk hat was adorned to her dark shoulder length hair, which for once, was down. Platform boots were big during this era too; a silver pair was slipped onto her feet, the glittery heel sending small rainbows every time she walked.

Caroline had chosen for me to wear the 'legendary' snakeskin jumpsuit and ankle platforms. The split was a sharp V down to my navel and had the biggest collar I had ever seen; the only thing that would cover me up a bit was a plate across my breastbone which held me in, covering what little modesty I had. Adorned around my wrists were matching snake print cuffs about 15cm long.

A block away you could hear the music drifting from the roof top. Caroline welcomes us from the door in a very short leotard looking thing in caramel brown and baby pink stripes with pink ruffles around her small fish net clad thighs. Her blonde hair was held with a large pink feather attached to a band around her forehead. She had plain brown small heeled, mid calf, laced riding boots on her usually heeled feet.

ABBA mania had struck the roof; fairly lights, sequins and disco balls adorned every surface and person. ABBA classics were being played from an iPod attached to four large speakers in each corner.

Elena and Bonnie can be spotted a mile off; bringing the stage production of Mamma Mia to life. The birthday girl glowed in vibrant orange silk. The orange trousers were tucked into silver platform boots that matched Kenzie's while the top had massive floaty sleeves which tapered to giant cuffs around her wrists. The top extended slightly longer than normal and was ruffled, a large silver belt was slung low on her hips.

Elena had the green silk costume on; a jumpsuit similar to my own but more eccentric. From foot to knee there were three large ruffles cascading around her leg, her belt matched Bonnie's and had a deep V cut to her navel which was laced to make it less revealing. Her arms were clad in more material, from elbow to wrist the material fanned out in a concertina effect. If she would lift her arms out parallel to the ground it would fan out as it flowed when she moved her arm.

Both Elena and Bonnie had collars that matched mine in size; Bonnie's was flat against her shoulders similar to mine while Elena's stood upright then softened back to her collar bone. Silver platforms were clad to their feet; Bonnie had the full knee high version while Elena had the ankle boot.

Half an hour into the party Jen turns up with Joe in a large white t-shirt dress with a large ginger cat motif emblazed on the front, her waist tapered with a white fabric belt and white platform go-go boots on her feet. No sparkles but still a statement with the large cat.

The guys hadn't gotten out of the silk and snake skin thing either as most of them had it on in some form, silk shirts with the flares or shoes, or variations of this. It seemed incredibly camp but it was the trend back then and kept the birthday girl happy.

The sunrise doesn't even stop the party; but the city heat does as does running at 109 degrees. Mixing the two factors made NYC summer heat unbearable. Getting a cab through the city I really just wanted out of the skin tight snakeskin. Showering was a relief although the jumpsuit was incredibly difficult to remove.

Independence Day celebrations brought my group of friends closer; ale invited everyone over to Brooklyn to celebrate for 6pm. It gave everyone a chance to chill during the day then an excuse to party at night. Most people hit the beach for the day; we even did back on the Rez, but it was my first July 4th in the Big Apple so I had it decided for me by everyone else that I had to stay in the sweltering city.

Central park was the place to be on this warm day off; we set up a large picnic blanket with plenty of food courtesy of Joe but were within access of the apartment if we needed it. Finding a space of grass at 10.30 sounds easy enough but NYC always gets busy early on no matter what the day. Freddie and Kyle had brought a Frisbee and a soccer ball which instantly had people in various games. We may be in our twenties but that never stops us all from having fun.

As time passes into the afternoon people start to disperse to get ready for Alex's party, by 4pm Kenzie and I were back in the apartment getting ready.

As the cab pull up outside Alex's terraced house on Brooklyn that he shared with Kyle and Freddie I smooth down the violet shorts of my DVF playsuit. Ringing the doorbell Suzanna opens the door complimenting us both. She was dressed down in a gray strappy dress with cute button detail and pockets on her hips; it skims just above her knee, her bare legs starching for miles for someone so small. Her silver flip flops add a shine to such a simple outfit.

The rest of our circle was already partying it up; Caroline squeaking and Tyler as she sees my effort of colour blocking. The yellow tank and violet shorts of the playsuit were toned down with a neutral brown belt and Chloe wedges on my feet. "OMG Leeeah!" she squeals, grabbing my hand and making me twirl. "Latest DVF violet and mustard silk-crepe playsuit, Chloe strappy 4 inch camel wedges and a vintage belt. I'm so proud." Give the girl an Oscar; she pulls off OTT performances well.

Music thumps. Boys BBQ. Friends chat. People party. Life was easy. Food and patriotism brings people closer. Hours fly by after everyone over eats and alcohol flows. Darkened hours dawn. Fireworks light up the sky; released from across the city as an act of freedom and togetherness. America stands still; broken but not defeated. We have come far but still have far to go.

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
>What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?<br>Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
>O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?<br>And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
>Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.<br>Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?<p>

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
>Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,<br>What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
>As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?<br>Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
>In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:<br>'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!<p>

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
>That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,<br>A home and a country should leave us no more!  
>Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.<br>No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
>From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:<br>And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!<p>

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
>Between their loved home and the war's desolation!<br>Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land  
>Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.<br>Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
>And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."<br>And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!<p>

**As always, much love. Lorna x**


	7. C6 One door closes another opens

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**I do apologise for the short chapter and shall have a longer one the next time I post.**

**I also wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to those that celebrate. Take care, stay safe and I hope 2012 is a good one. x**

One door closes another opens

Two Friday nights in a row the arm July nights in the Big Apple kept us going. Instead of spending hours inside on the dance floor we would find the veranda and sip chilled drinks, taking in the cityscape. Keeping hydrated was the key to surviving the heat; between every glass of wine we would all have a glass of chilled water, slowing the effects of alcohol.

Lazy hazy afternoons were spent eating ice-cream and enjoying the sun in Central Park. Alex and I were lounging on a picnic rug when he brought up plans for the band. For the entire of August Alex, Kyle, Freddie and Suzanna were touring the west coast. Alex being Suzanna's legal guardian couldn't leave her in NYC.

I wasn't sure what that meant for our relationship, whether cross continental would work for it but I needn't of worried he soon put it straight. "How about we give us a break? A month or so to be single and such and see what happens when I get back."

"Sure, Alex, a break might do us good so you can hit on all the groupies and I'll be able to spend time with other people." Storming out of the park I leave him staring in my wake. Entering the apartment Kenzie refuses to ask about my mood, I was grateful for that.

Alex and I never talked the week he left; he spent the whole of august with the groupies. Seth text me three weeks in to say that he'd seen them. They would be back in a week although I would be too busy helping to plan Kenzie's birthday party. Caroline and Kenzie's mother was the go betweens in party planning.

Waking Kenzie up at 6am three days into September for her birthday was a bad idea. Kenzie certainly wasn't a morning person. By 7.30pm we were at Picchu, one of our regular haunts, for her party which her mother and Caroline along with Jen had pulled together, that was when I met Korey.

As soon as I walked into the room I had to stop myself from being near him; I was drawn to him somehow. Kinda like magnets, the world realigned. I had no secrets from this stranger, even if I had wanted to. Mackenzie saw me admiring him from afar, he was propping up the bar watching everything, she pulls me over to him and introduces me to her' idiot of a brother' then me as the 'west coast legend'.

"Big title." He laughed, holding out his hand. "Korey."

Taking his large hand, shaking it softly. "Leah, long story."

"Can I get you a drink?" he offers, getting the bartenders attention and ordering for me. "So tell me, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

I take a sip of the alcoholic drink; vodka and coke, while contemplating my response. "I got the chance to escape the small town, move to the Big Apple thanks to a friend of mine who owns an apartment and has connections to get me a job, where I met your sister, than thanks to her birthday, you." I smile. "And yourself, Korey?"

"Born and bred here; been working with dad since I was a kid, properly since I was sixteen, when he retired I took over the company, Kenzie's never been interned with the bakery and shop, yet she seems happy enough working at Joe's. You're all like a small family in there, a force to be reckoned with apparently?" he chuckles lightly. "I've known Elena, Bonnie and Caroline since they were eighteen and moved here from Mystic Falls, you know their story. Surely you've heard it over these past months." I nod Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had moved to New York after graduating from Mystic Falls High school where they wanted to leave their past behind. New York is the city for new starts. When they arrived they stayed in a hostel and got jobs at the diner like I had. After three months of working nonstop they moved out of the hostel into a small apartment. Caroline's father had found her in the city and called her mother who insisted that he had to upgrade their apartment until they were able to pay him off. It was through him that Caroline's social status increased as she was introduced to the debutante crew and all the pleasure's that came with knowing them. I take another sip as he continues. "Jen on the other hand, I've known since her and Kenzie were kids, she lived along the block, her and Kenzie have grown up together; kindergarten, elementary, middle, high school and now work. They've always been in each other's lives in some way or another." He takes a drink, awaiting my reaction.

"They do seem close, it makes sense why now. Mackenzie's insane, in a good way, she's the best friend I never had on the west coast, I was the odd one out, back then for reasons I'll tell you in time."

He seemed to accept that and we spent the night talking in between being forced to dance by the girls. Kenzie and Korey were more alike than what they made out to be. Both we're great to be around. Both we're fun and easy going and both made me smile. Yes partly that was because of the imprint and being my best friend but I really did enjoy being around them and the girls. I had the support system that I wanted. Alex was in the past now, we weren't mean t to be. Over it, although I could easily still be friends with him and Suzanna was always a ray of bubbly sunshine.

It may have been Kenzie's birthday, but it had felt like my own. Korey and I we're meant to be together, whether he knew it or not.

**Ok so another chapter, albeit a short one, down. I have also started writing one fics on a blog so please check them out. There's a few on there that are already on here but I will be updating non-canon fics on there. I have also put a challenge on there which you can write to if you wish. **

**.com/ **

**Thanks, much love and Merry Christmas etc Lorna x**


	8. C7 A new venture

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**A New Venture**

From that first day I met Korey it was hard to keep my distance from him. I had the notion that imprinting turned people into saps, that the guys should man up and stop being wimpy. It was harder than I ever expected it to be. In being around him I felt safe, secure and complete, all words that I used to describe as being complete and utter bull shit. Without him it was if I had a limb missing, part of me gone.

Labor day was the Monday after Kenzie's birthday' in having the day off she dragged me to the bakery where she left Korey and I alone so that I could try their secret pastry recipes while she caught up with her mom and dad.

My first opinion of the Mackenzie bakery, from the outside, was that it was small. It was obvious that an apartment was above the store, putting two and two together assumed that it was Korey's. On entry to the shop a bell notifies my entrance. Korey's standing behind the counter with a white apron tied around his waist. Motioning to the set on the customer side of the counter I sit as he pulls square plates from beneath the counter. Upon the plates sat various bite size pieces of pastry; he follows this by making small jars of preservatives appear from beneath the counter; nutella, maple syrup and a few flavours of jam. Each plate had a common factor of pastry; one had plain pasties with things like donuts, twinkys and the odd decorated pastry like a small piece of pain o chocolat and a Danish pastry. On another there were tarts, pies and cheesecakes of various flavours of fruits, chocolates and nuts. The final plate he revealed a pastry that took up most of it; he named it a 'Millefeuille of raspberries and chocolate' translated into ordinary people, non baker speak was a thick chocolate mousse and raspberries in between the three layers of pastry. (see ./recipes/443069/Millefeuille-of-raspberries-and-chocolate ) It looked amazing. While I sampled the bite size sweet treats he moved the layered pastry to what I presumed to be a freezer so the mousse wouldn't melt.

Passing me a fork I slice a corner of the mille-feuille; pressing through the thin puff pastry, the chocolate mousse and capturing a raspberry in the process before Korey takes the fork from me, placing the sweet treat into my mouth.

The delicate pastry, the creamy mousse and sweet raspberries blend in my mouth; I had never tasted anything like it in the world. Together we managed to finish the dish before driving along the street, being stopped by a colourful passing parade, to re-meet Mr and Mrs Mackenzie.

Meeting up with my future in laws was daunting despite the fact that we had already met; the butterflies in my stomach telling me so. They, along with Kenzie, were sat around the large circular dining room table, chatting away. "Leah." Ceilidh Mackenzie, a willowy woman with bright flaming auburn hair and green eyes embraces me into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." Her native Scottish accent was still there despite living in New York for a quarter of a decade, having Korey just two years after moving. For a woman of nearly fifty she looked incredibly young although the laughter lines on her face told a different story.

Smiling I thank her replicating the comment back to her and accepting her offer for a cup of coffee as Craig; Korey and Kenzie's father, a tall broad man of 53 with a mass of dark hair which was salt and peppered with grey, asked my opinion of the bakery. He laughed and nodded when I complimented Korey's mille-feuille and failing to describe it properly with words.

Being around the family was easy; comfortable. As the hours pass Kenzie and I were too soon pulling up outside the apartment, a Tupperware box of Mille-feuille clutched on my lap.

It was a small while later when Kenzie and I were eating the sweet dessert that I brought up the subject of taking a class in something. I didn't know what kind of class just yet but I knew that I needed to do something other than work and party. It was Kenzie that had the brainwave of taking a cookery class in an attempt to hone my half-way there skills. Elena and Bonnie had taken a few classes recently on a few different subjects so they would be the best people to ask and point us in the right direction.

It was two days later that Kenzie and I shuffled into our local community college, relieved to see that the group was filled with other older students rather than teens. The first lesson was bearable; health and safety, defining utensils and other basic information about the biweekly class. The hour and a half session ended at twelve noon; leaving Kenzie and I an hour before our shift at the diner. Popping into the Starbucks around the corner from the college we spend it going over the sheets of paper that we were given before deciding what to make for the lesson next week. The shift at the diner goes quick as does the rest of the week running up to the anniversary of 9/11.

That day NYC became a standstill; a city uniting for two minutes of complete silence. Churches held memorials, people held personal memorials for those close to them. Joe closed the diner for the day as a symbol of solitude and remembrance. Being in the city that was rising from the ground from the mess and destruction that was once left was moving.

Friday's cooking class appeared way too fast; Kenzie remembering the ingredients on Thursday night; phoning Korey while running round Wal-Mart and grabbing whatever he instructed.

After an hour and a half of the class Kenzie was caked in flour while I had chocolate everywhere although I admit that the white chocolate and raspberry muffins did look tempting and tasted like heaven. By the end of the month Kenzie and I had perfected five flavours of cupcakes; trying out quite a few at home and picking their favourites to present in the final lesson.

Korey's birthday was a quiet affair; October 1st was windy, crunchy leaves scattered around our feet as we walked around the city; conversation flowing easily as we took in the sights. The summer city rush had quietened down so native New Yorkers made the best of it to explore the city. What I didn't expect was to bump into Alex, Kyle and Freddie in Starbucks. Talk about awkward situations. Introducing Korey to them and vice versa the air between Alex and I was heavy with unsaid things. Instead of sitting in as we usually did we took the coffees out along with a Doughnut Apple Fritter, a Doughnut Classic Cake, a New York Deli and a Roasted Chicken with Herb Mayonnaise sandwich; finding a park bench to watch the world go by. Korey looks at me while taking a gulp of coffee. "You and Alex huh?"

Running a finger round the rim of the cup I meet his gaze. "Yeah, we dated since Easter, broke up in August before he went on tour. Seth and his younger sister Suzanna are long distance friends."

Nodding as he understands he states. "That explains the frosty air between you two. You haven't spoke to him since?" I shake my head. "His loss, is my gain." I can't help but chuckle at this, helping myself to the fritter while I let him have the birthday cake. He really had no idea how accurate he was. That was until I told him later on that evening, no secrets. He took it well, better than what I thought he would. Korey was in the know about Quileute legends and the magic that came with them.

Just ten days later the biggest Columbus parade that I had ever seen passed the diner. I don't get how he 'discovered' America while Native Americans, like my people, the Quileute's, still lived here. It was the first time that I had thought of them all in a while, obviously mum and Seth were in my thoughts but the others, as my people, I hadn't thought of. It was nice not having them all in my head. I hadn't phased in seven months; it was if everything had returned to how it was befor ei became the lonely bitch. My body and mine was my own once again.

During my break I send a quick text to Rose as an update. "7 months since I was the Bitch. 38 days since I imprinted. Korey Mackenzie. Kenzie's older brother. Phone after work Lx"

Her ice fingers made lightening work of replying. "No need I'm in the city on business. Laters Bitch x."

As she had said Rose was sitting talking to a nervous looking Kenzie both smile as I enter the living room. "Rose." I pull her into a hug. It was nice to see a familiar face. "How's Emmett?"

"Great as always." The sparkle in her dead eyes is still there.

Kenzie relaxed as proper introductions were made, Rose using the excuse of just eating when Kenzie offered her food. Rose had to leave way too quickly for my liking, mentioning my ex alpha and ex sister. Emily was due in November. The thought of her swollen stomach with my ex boyfriend's child made my heart clench, not for Sam but for the child that she was carrying.

It was the day after Rose left that mum's letter arrived.

_Darling Leah,_

_Life moves on. Love changes everything. I'm so glad that you have found Korey; even if you have only known him a little over a month. The heart wants what the heart wants. Love is unexpected. Love is faithful. Love is magical. Love is true. Love is forever. Love is what everyone looks for. I love you and Seth, and your dad and Charlie, who's asked me to move to Forks with him on a part time basis. My heart loves again. _

_See you soon, lots of love, mum x_

For Halloween Joe had closed the diner so that he could decorate the diner in black and orange which covered every visible surface including blacking out the windows and dimming the lights when everyone arrived. The six girls had helped him decorate; Leah and Kenzie creating special pumpkin flavoured cupcakes for the occasion while Korey had helped with the other baked items as Joe provided finger food.

Arriving in the coordinating outfit the girls turned heads; each girl had a different black jumpsuit on with black heels along with ears and tails which matched in colour with their nail paint and make up. They had blackened their nose and drew whiskers on their faces with eye pencil. Six kitties ready to pounce. Halloween was always a favourite holiday of Leah's; happy memories of pumpkin patches and her dad filled her mind add to the fact that it was a day of dressing up and getting sweets, nothing about the day was sad.

Kenzie and Leah's cupcakes never went unnoticed; the partying guests complimented them on the healthy treats that they had made with pumpkin and whole grain flour; Korey coming to an agreement with the girls to sell them in the bakery. The money that they raised from the cupcakes going towards the ingredients needed for the next batch as well as making a profit. The decision for pumpkin cupcakes to be sold at Mackenzie's had been decided. Leah officially became part of the Mackenzie family business.

**Okay so that's another chapter down. The plan is to stop at 10 cos I'm taking a break from writing long stories and concentrating on one fics which shall be posted on my blog as most of them are non-canon; feel free to go have a read over at http:/lornafics(dot)blogspot(dot)com and tell me what you think on twitter _L_o_r_n_a_**

**Thanks for reading, Love Lorna x =]**


	9. C8 Holiday Cheer

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**Holiday cheer**

It was a few days into November that Korey stayed the night, wandering around the house the next morning in little or nothing which grossed out Kenzie before she began winding him up about staying over all the time. A little over a week into the month we celebrated Veterans Day; honouring all veterans of the US Air Force, observing the end of the First World War on the 11th hour NYC became a complete standstill.

Mum wrote weekly now, her latest letter surprised me in ways but not in others; appearing in the post box a day before thanks giving.

_Leah,_

_Happy thanks giving baby girl._

_Eat lots, have fun, spend time with loved ones and don't forget about us. I really do wish you were here for the holidays; it isn't the same without you._

_Seth copes well on his own for the days I stay in Forks, he towers over me now, well over 6". Suzanna calls every Saturday, he spends hours blushing like a school girl, disappearing with the phone to his room. She misses seeing you. She misses the female influence in her life. Call her._

_I bring news which may or may not surprise you. Emily has had a son; little Levi, cute as a button but he has nothing on you and Seth._

_See you soon._

_Love you._

_Mum x_

Craig and Ceilidh had prepared a feast for thanks giving. As dinner was being served Craig and Korey were hauling some of Kenzie's stuff into Korey's apartment from the awaiting cab as the transition moving house had began. Laughter and the easy flow of chatter fills the room as we enjoy each others' company; my only wish being that I had my family there with us, sharing the occasion. They would be at Charlie's no doubt with Jake and Bella too.

Over the next few days Kenzie and Korey's belongings crossed the Brooklyn Bridge multiple times as Korey moved into my apartment and Kenzie moved into his above the bakery. Saying goodbye to my best friend was a tearful thing; Kenzie and I were like sisters although maybe some point in the future she will be.

December brought a chilling wind and icy rain which soaked through to skin. Rain splatters onto the tiles as customers come in from the winter weather in glad comfort of the warm and dry diner. "One all day breakfast, a strawberry shake and plate of forgiveness please?"Alex stands in front of the new order station on the restraint side of the newly designed diner. I had realised what he had said only after it had been written on the numbered notepad, scribbling out his ask for forgiveness.

Placing the pen down I meet his gaze. "Alex. Not right now. I'm working. Have a seat. One all day with strawberry shake is coming up." I give him my best please-leave-me-alone smile I could muster before feeding the order into the new electronic ordering system along with the order code that was on the paper which acts as a backup if anything were to go wrong. The system was an early Christmas present to the diner from Joe.

"Leah please?" her asks, sighing as I take the next order from another of the regulars, sitting at the closest place available so that he could pester me. "Leah?" I note which table he sits at, the number appearing beside the order number in the system, he idles back to the station, standing to the side. "Please talk to me? We were good together. We haven't spoken since the day I left on tour. That day at the park was a mistake. I've regretted letting you go ever since throughout the day. Please say something?"

"I've moved on." His face drains as my words register. He takes one look at me before storming out; his order in Elena's arms ready for him to consume. I catch her eye as she smiles knowingly, shrugging before taking the order back in order to explain to Joe what had happened.

I was doing the after school rush the following Wednesday when I spot Suzanna sitting with a choc shake at the drinks bar at the front of the shop; twirling the bendy straw around the glass. "Hey Suzanna, what's up?"

She looks up at me, a sad smile on her face. Sighing she explains, "I miss Seth and Alex's in a mood with life, both Fred and Ky have girlfriends now and spend time with them to keep out his way, I rarely see them. You look happier though."

I take the seat next to her. "I am happier now. Please don't hate me for breaking up with your brother. My boyfriend, Korey, has moved into the apartment with me and I bet Seth misses you too. I know I have missed you both."

A small smile spreads across her pale face. "Oh Leah, I could never hate you. Alex always strops when her doesn't get his own way." She takes a slurp of the shake, a contemplative look crossing her face. "How about we go Christmas shopping some time? I want to buy a few presents but need someone else's opinion. Or not?" She blurts as I pull a face at the mention of shopping.

Pushing my fringe out my eyes I smile. "No, I would like to go shopping with you as long as we buy gingerbread and eggnog too?"

She laughs at this, nodding as we set a time and date. Mission accomplished. One happy teen, one less thing to worry about on mums letter plus an excuse to get everyone's Christmas presents before it gets busy and catch up with her.

In the days leading up to my shopping trip with Suzanna, Korey and I had been in Central Park a few times enjoying the festivities. He brought out the child in me during the holidays; taking me on the horse and carriage rides, paying for ice skating on the Wollman Rink, something which I had never done before but enjoyed it, and had started snow ball fights just for something fun to do. He made me smile and laugh both of which were something I hadn't done in a while but had done more and more around Korey and as I settled into the city these past months.

Meeting Suzanna outside the diner at half past ten two weeks before Christmas we agreed for it to be a grab and go occasion. Flurries of snow swirled in the air before settling on the ground, crunching under our footfalls as we pass through the pedestrian traffic into the stores to find the perfect gift. Popping in between shops and taxiing after we had to many bags I managed to get mum the perfect candle set 'The Voyager Candles' in Bond No 9 and Rose a Flickered Strip Bracelet in blue from Anthropologie which was a slight tribal design to it and Carolee Acapulco Paradise Turquoise Ball Drop Earrings in Bloomies, stopping by the MAC counter to say hi to Razor who split his time between the jobs, while I posted Seth's three bobbing head dinosaurs in purple, green and pink and his NYC skyline snow globe along with mum's candles as we passed the mail office. Pushing past the tourists into Century 21 I find gifts for the girls; Caroline and Elena got shoes, heels and flats respectively while Bonnie was bought a few hair accessories and jewellery. I bought Kenzie a new pair of J Brand Jeans since her usual pair was worn through and Jen was given a voucher along with her new bag. Joe and Korey was bought quality blank recipe books so that they were able to look for them on demand rather than shuffling through the piles of paper that they had consumed and subsequently lost over time and had to rewrite.

Back at the apartment around half one-ish I find Korey crashed out on the sofa, his feet hanging off the edge. Note to self: buy a longer sofa. After I hide the bags under the bed I make a cup of coco before deciding to decorate the apartment with the limited amount of silver tinsel that I found in the spare bedroom. Korey startles himself awake as I accidently hit his foot with the ladders on my way to sort the falling tinsel above the windows.

"Lee?" he yawns while stretching. "What are you doing?" he then notices the half hanging tinsel, a grin breaks across his face. "I'll hold the ladders if you climb?" I nod and set them under the window, securing the puffy chain to the wall. "How about we look for a tree after you finish here?"

"Sure and decorate it too?" I secure the final piece to the wall before descending into his arms.

"Yup. A proper tree with decorations which match the tinsel around the room." He plans a kiss onto my forehead making me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Pulling my boots back on and wrapping up in unnecessary layers we head out hand in hand to find the perfect tree for the apartment. Finding the perfect tree was difficult. Some were the prefect height but too narrow at the base while other were opposite to this. After an hour of searching I was ready to give up when Korey spotted one that would be perfect. A tall 10" tree with a medium base and enough stump to fit presents underneath. It was attached to the delivery truck and would be delivered at 4pm giving us enough time to shop for baubles and lights to decorate it.

I watch the truck pull up outside the building, Steven the doorman helping to carry it and the base into the lift up to the apartment and along the hallway. After setting it up by the window overlooking central park I blast Christmas music from the TV, Korey and I decorating it first with white lights then dotting the silver baubles here and there. Adding the large Silver Star to the top of the tree was the finishing touch.

The Friday before Christmas our staff Christmas party was held in the uber stylish Bungalow 8 with drinks at the Thom Bar at 60 Thompson beforehand. I was dressed in an Alice + Olivia Barret sequined stretch-mesh top which had a boat neck, gathered dolman short sleeves and a gathered waist, along with a black pair of J Brand skinny jeans, accessorised with YSL satin and 5" wood wedge pumps and a Anya Hindmarch gold glitter structured clutch. I had teased my hair so that the bob was slightly messed and choppy while my eyes were lined in thick black eyeliner and lashings of mascara. Throwing on a black leather jacket as we head out the door, I drag Korey to the drinks party where he and Joe instantly started talking about sports fixtures.

A few days later a Christmas card from mum had arrived with a short message.

_To Leah and Korey_

"_Merry Christmas and a Happy New year"_

_I hope it's the best one yet for you both. Eat lots, have fun, enjoy giving just as much as recieiving._

_Hoping to see you both at Easter._

_Take care. Much love,_

_Mum and Seth x_

It must have snowed heavily over night on Christmas even as we wake to find a frosting like covering of snow on every outside surface while Korey and I exchanged gifts in bed, boxes and bags of Tiffany, Bond no. 9 and Anthropologie littered the bed coving the gifts that I gave him. Opening the presents under the tree from mum, Seth and Rose as well as the girls only took a short while. A few tribal related gifts from mum and Seth as well as the photo from my bedside table taken when dad was alive while Rose has been shopping in Seattle as a bee necklace from Betsey Johnson took up the majority of the top half of the slim line box while a silver crescent moon with a howling wolf sat below it; in seeing it I burst into a fir of laughter at how ironic it was. Caroline had bought us vouchers to the newly opened Zen where she had bought us all miniature spa sets while Jen and Joe had bought us a new coffee machine as a practical answer to our old one breaking. Bonnie had also shopped in Bond no. 9 and a New Harlem candle had handmade bracelets from Ceilidh's store wrapped around it while Elena had bought me an old school Polaroid camera.

Kenzie appeared at 3pm for lunch carrying presents through the door from her mum and dad for Korey and I. after lunch they were swapped I received more of Ceilidh's handmade Celtic inspired jewellery which she sold online. Kenzie and I had also created a shared present for Korey a cinnamon cupcake with mint frosting and coco dusting called Kick. This, Kenzie assured me, was what she used to call Korey when she was younger when they used to fight, a nickname of such.

The few days after Christmas was quiet compared to the hype that would come as the ball dropped on midnight. My New York family was crowded in the diner come restaurant watching the countdown in jewel tones; myself in a deep purple Alice + Olivia pleated waist dress with crisscross straps and an open back with my accessories from the Christmas party plus a DVF gold slim line belt, counting down the seconds until 2007.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,21 hears to a New Year. A fresh start. The truth.

**Only 2 more chapters left everyone. Don't forget to check out my blog with other fics on, the link can be found on my profile.**

**Love Lorna x**


	10. C9 time to celebrate

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**Ok so second to last chapter; finally laying the wonderful world that is Two Worlds to rest. I know I said on the final chapter of it that I was going to do Me Myself and Time, as well as at the start of this fic, but I want to finish this now and post some new stuff soon. Please don't hate me.**

**On the bright side I turn 19 on Saturday and am partying all weekend long. I'm out for a couple of drinks tomorrow night with my mates before seeing a local production of Beauty and the Beast on my birthday. I also share my birthday with my brother who will be 14. Next Friday brings Florence and the Machine to my nearest city so I get to go and see her with my two best friends. Totally excited.**

**And now onwards with the fic.**

Time to celebrate.

I was taking the leap; telling Korey the whole story. My story. Of how I ended up in New York City and how our relationship was truly formed. Starting at the beginning I open up about my family; my mum and dad and Seth and to how Emily was a sister to me. From that thought train I flow into our legends of how we came about through how I was the only female wolf in history into imprinting. The tears continued to fall as I explained my dad's death and my miniscule amount of love for Sam compared to the love I felt for him which filled my heart. For the two hours it took for me to let out the tears, anger and sadness he simply held me silently close. His only words were simple. "I love you." Three words which I used to believe in then refused to as they were a lie, now I know they're true.

Mums letter arrived the last Sunday in January along with a thicker lilac coloured envelope which reeked of vampire, my name etched into the fibres in a darker purple ink.

_Leah & Korey,_

_Happy new year to you both. Sorry this month's letter a tad later than usual; it's been busy around here of late. I've hardly had two minutes to myself. Charlie has gotten himself into a right tizzy over Bella's twin pregnancy. _

_Open the violet envelope now so you can continue reading with an understanding of what I'm writing._

Getting Korey to open the envelope I read through the invitation.

_You are invited to the marriage of _

_Mr Jacob Black and Miss Isabella Marie Swan_

_At La Push Reservation_

_On February 28__th__3pm_

_Guests must wear purple of some form._

_RSVP: Alice Cullen._

My step sister to be and my Alpha were getting married in a months' time. After reading it I pass it to Korey and continue with my mum's letter.

_So what do you think of this revelation? My step daughter is getting married. Jacob wants you at the secret wedding as Bella doesn't know anything about it. He and Alice have been planning it behind her back. Please come. Your old room is waiting for you both. I can't wait to finally meet him, Love._

_See you both next month, love mum, Seth and Charlie._

Folding the letter back into the envelope I place it in the shoe box under the bed along with the rest of her letters while the invite was stick onto the fridge with an apple shaped magnet.

Valentine's Day would always be a double celebration. Firstly it was the cheesiest day of the year where everyone went in gushing over mode and secondly it was the day I was born. Twenty one years ago I was brought into the world by Sue and Harry Clearwater.

Arriving at lunchtime in the diner for my afternoon shift I was greeted by the usual cliché pink and red hearts and a surprise 'Happy Birthday Leah' banner over the drinks bar. "Oh boy." I mutter under my breath as all my friends' crowd under it breaking into a pitchy Happy Birthday. "You guys really didn't need to do this. Seriously. There is no need." They protests at this fly past me as I take in a small cupcake tower sat at the end of the bar. Some we're Kenzie's coco-vanilla cupcakes from our selection at the bakery; a vanilla and chocolate chip sponge with chocolate frosting while others were my favourite Caramel cupcakes from Magnolia bakery which were a rich buttery cupcake with caramel meringue butter cream and caramel drizzle. Blowing out the single candle on the top cupcakes I'm crushed by hugs. In between orders I manage to open the pile of presents behind the counter as well as accepting the non-alcoholic drinks that the customers bought when they read the sash that I was forced to wear by Caroline.

Arriving at the apartment at six, Korey had cooked dinner; something which we usually done together, without me as a birthday treat. Ending the meal with a cardboard box labelled 'New Cupcake Flavour: The Leah' opening the box I take a minute or so to study the cakes. A cinnamon cake apparently matched my skin tone, had an apple flavoured, strong green coloured frosting. Biting into the moist cake there's a secret pie cream filling in the centre. Korey looks at me with an amused expression on his five o'clock shadow covered face. "Apple and cinnamon pie flavoured cupcake? It works." I note, licking the cream off my fingers as he tucks into the other.

"Kenz and I made it together with you in mind." he wipes the frosting from my face chuckling lightly. "Happy Birthday." The launch of the Leah cupcake happened the day after Presidents day, the batch of 150 cupcakes had been sold within an hour while the special batch of 200 for the diner sold out just as quick.

The day before Jacob and Bella's wedding we flew out to Seattle, Rose turning heads in arrivals as she waits. Seeing her blonde hair I drop the bags I was carrying and sprint towards her; engulfing her into a hug before introducing her to Korey. Her smile is all the approval that I need from her. The journey into Forks went faster than I hoped she she pulled up outside Charlie's where I was squeezed to death by my mum and Seth as Charlie simply nodded before leading us into the house. Seth and Korey instantly hit it off at dinner; Charlie joining in from time to time leaving mum and I to catch up.

Sneaking into La Push to mum's later that night I take in my childhood home; it had never changed since I left. Lying in my double bed on Korey's arms that night, he asks questions, learning about the area and my people. I promised to show him around after today's shindig. Getting up with our normal routine we run down to first beach, the cold sand under our feet, returning in time for breakfast- mom's famous fruit pancakes made with a special recipe. After showering together we get dressed, complying with the wish to wear purple.

In NY I had found a vintage blue tea dress with a minute purple flower print on it; I had matched the lilac flowers with matching YSL ballet shoes and a Anya Hindmarch clutch purse all found by Caroline on one of her daily shopping trips. Mom had bought Seth, Charlie and Korey identical boutonnieres.

We arrive at Jacob and Bella's new house, which my dippy sister to be never knew anything of, to find the pack already there. I hold my head up high with Seth and Korey by my side I face up to Sam and Emily; introducing my ex to my boyfriend and vice versa. Korey's hand tightens around mine while shaking Sam's. He was more relaxed with the rest of the pack even as I meet Colin and Brady for the first time; they had shifted just two months ago over Christmas.

Word was sent that Bella was on her way; Emily approaches me with Levi perched upon her hip playing with the gold earrings promising to catch up as I wait at the bottom of the garden for Jacob and Bella to tie the knot. I didn't want to sit beside the others, especially when we had to leave again in a week, back to our New York life.

I don't exactly not like Bella, she's ok in her own way, I just get sick of her whining and the fact that she had nothing to do with Jacob while the leech Edward was around, then Bam! He left and Jacob becomes her new toy and stupidly he fell for it and imprinted on her, fast forward a while and now she's up the duff with puppies and getting married 'cos it's the right thing to do. That and her dads dating my mum which is creepy beyond belief but it makes my mum happy which is all I can accept it for.

The ceremony goes slow, she never takes her eyes off him, they both seem to be in an extreme bubble, and it's gross. After it's done Seth makes an effort to talk to Korey, including him since he is in my life. I promise him that he can visit at Easter if he concentrates more in school; he agrees and goes off happily to wind up Colin and Brady.

Jacob and Bella head towards us. "Lee." Jacob grins as per usual. "Thanks for coming; everyone's missed you these past ten months." Subconsciously reminding me how long I had been away living my life. Bella mumbles her thanks, she's so wimpy.

I hold my head up high; I'm the better person, keeping Korey close. I smile and introduce them to Korey, looking at my Alpha I state so that everyone can hear. "He knows everything, I imprinted." Every one of the packs heads turn to face me. Causing a scene as usual.

"Congrats." Bella surprises me. I thank her awkwardly, glaring at everyone's slack jaws, taking Korey's hand I lead him to the cleared dance floor, not caring about the stares of the pack. I was happy; they should be able to handle that at least.

A week after I arrived in La Push I was ready to leave again. It was nice being back in familiar surroundings with familiar people, but right now my life was New York. It was home. I had my family and friends here. I belonged here. I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Thanks for reading so far, much love, Lorna. =] x**


	11. C10 The future is uncertain, or is it?

**All rights go to their rightful owners; characters belong to Stephenie Meyer whilst the title of the FanFic belongs to Demi Lovato. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you all think; criticism is welcome.**

**Okay so final chapter. Admittedly this chapter and the previous two were written in quick succession of each other. I have decided to abandon the idea of creating another spin off Two World's Collide this includes Me Myself and Time unfortunately other than making it a longer onefic. **

**Look out for more fics soon and you can always find new ones on my blog http:/lornafics(dot)blogspot (dot)com/ there's also the one fics that have been posted on here on it. If you read any drop me a comment on the blog or tweet me _L_o_r_n_a_ on twitter with the hashtag #lornafics.**

**If you want me to read any of your fics or can recommend any also drop me a comment and I'll read and review.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>The future is uncertain, or is it?<strong>

Over Easter mum and Seth as well as Rose and Emmett visited; Ceilidh and Craig had offered to let mum and Seth stay with them in Brooklyn which I was grateful for. It was mum's first trip out of La Push since she had married dad. A week after they had arrived Kenzie woke me as Korey, out of traditional respect, had chosen to stay in his old apartment before our surprise. Only Kenzie knew why they had switched for the night.

Korey had proposed as we had landed back in New York soil after Jacob and Bella's wedding. I would only agree to it if no-one but our families knew, but even then we only told Korey's side of the family making it a surprise to my West Coast friends and family who were to attend.

After showering I slip into a Elizabeth and James ivory mini dress with three quarter length sleeves, stopping just above my knee and keeping my hair and makeup neutral and pinning up the right side of my hair with a teal coloured fabric flower and sliding my feet into Yves Saint Laurent teal coloured suede pumps with as Kenzie gets dressed into a teal and cream floral print Betsey Johnson dress with puff sleeves and a scoop neckline which stopped a few inches above her knee and nude coloured Miu Miu heels also pinning the same fabric flower into her dark curly hair.

Meeting everyone in the reception of the registry office I'm embraced by my family and Rose and Emmett. Pulling Seth to one side I ask him to give me away, his eyes glassing over though he denied it. As our names were called our family and special guests settle into the chairs; Seth leading me down the small aisle, my hands clasped around six teal and cream wooden roses, with Kenzie behind us carrying three cream ones which matched the cream fabric rose button holes that the males wore. Within the hour Korey becomes my husband, Emmett and Kenzie being the witnesses to our marriage.

Piling into the drinks bar side of the diner Seth is surrounded by Suzanna's bear hug as soon as he walks through the door, as introductions between my old and new life were made my two world's collided. It was Suzanna who noticed my ring and pale dress, after putting two and two together with a little help from Seth drew Korey and I into the attention of my colleagues. Lots of squeals, congratulations and questioning pursued.

Days turned into months which passed in a haze to summer where Korey and I visited a trail of European cities. Landing in Heathrow Airport on June 1st we spend a week sightseeing in the English capital before visiting Cardiff, Dublin, Belfast then Edinburgh on the 29th for the week. From Edinburgh we travelled to the Port of Tyne and took the overnight ferry to Amsterdam on the second week of July touring around the city, staying in quirky B&Bs before travelling through the lower regions of the Netherlands, Belgium and into northern France to Paris for two weeks.

The city of love lived up to its name. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain and there was a lot of it for a summer, memories that remain in Paris and our hearts forever. We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower; Korey had laid out a picnic with wine and food to make most of the sunshine that had graced the city. In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame, on the back of scooters, whizzing between the cars whose drivers honked their horns in impatience. Paris restaurants; Le Pick-Clops for a big burger and Berthillon Glacier who serve the world's best ice cream, morning croissants and lunchtime croissants and evening croissants all slavered in butter. Paris was heaven.

Saying hello to the Big Apple on the 28th of July we arrive back to sunshine and warm welcomes and a letter from mum stating that she and Charlie were getting married on the Boxing day; dad's birthday. This didn't surprise me; dad, Charlie and Billy were like the three musketeers. It was a way to commemorate dad since he was no longer here.

Flying out a week before the wedding; a day later than what we had planned due to the arrival of snow with Suzanna making the trip with us at Seth's request. The journey to La Push was slow because of the heavy snow fall. Mum and Charlie's wedding arrived, keeping it a low key affair with myself and Korey, Seth and Suzanna and Jacob, Bella and their twins along with Billy being the only people in attendance. Wrapping up warm we crowd into the register office in warn woollen coats, hats, scarves and gloves as the central heating couldn't cope with the bad weather. Mum had chosen to have Bella and I as her bridesmaids and Seth as the best man; Billy and I also became their witnesses to their marriage. Bella and Jacob's four months old twins, Maison and Maia slept peacefully through the ceremony, waking as we enter the newly build community centre in La Push where everyone was waiting to congratulate them. I was engulfed by hugs and a bigger family than what I was aware of; Emily and Sam introducing me once again to the now 13 month old Levi while Kim and Rachel were heavily pregnant; Rachel due in February while Kim was due a month later.

The secret would have to stay a secret until we got mum and Charlie on their own. If Jacob or Seth found out then the pack would know about that and I didn't want that just yet. Getting mum and Charlie alone the day after the wedding was as simple as sending Seth and Suzanna into the Rez for a small while so we could talk to them; they were sat on the sofa chatting with a cuppa when we walk in, sitting on the loveseat opposite them. "Mum, Charlie, can we talk to you for a second?"

They both give each other a look, placing the coffee onto the table. My mum resting her hands in her lap as Charlie sits his feet onto the table and rests his arm round the back of the sofa. Looking at Korey to start I fidget nervously, playing with the edge of my jumper. "As you know Leah and I married back in April but we have some news to share with you both." He wraps his arm around me, stilling my hands. "We're expecting a child together. Leah's pregnant. The only catch is that no one is to know just yet." He looks at me as I gauge the silent tears falling down my mother's face.

"Oh mum." I slip from Korey, pulling her to her feet and into a hug. "We thought you should be the first to know. I would have told you privately yesterday but everyone got in the way."

"Leah Charlotte Mackenzie. Your father would be so proud of you right now. I know that we are." She glances at Charlie who smiles in assurance. "Group hug." She demands, motioning for our husbands to join us.

"Mum, Lee, uh guys? What's with all the hugging?" Seth walks in, his hand clasped firmly around Suzanna's, pulling her into the room with him.

"Oh, I'm just getting emotional in my old age." Mum wipes her tears while ruffling Seth's hair as she always did as he pulls a face making Suzanna giggle. They really were the cutest thing.

Six months later I gave birth to a healthy 6lb 5oz girl; Jezabelle on June 4th 2008 at 6:23am after a torturous twelve hour labour. She was the perfect mix of Korey and I, her lightly tanned skin resembled the native Quileute colour diluted with Korey's paleness. She had my dark chestnut hair and Korey's alert green eyes and my feather duster eyelashes. She was perfect.

It was one letter a few years later that came as a total shock, more so in fact that I cried for days about it.

_Leah, Korey and little Jezabelle_

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news this month but I had a feeling that you would wish to know. Last week Billy passed away. Cancer. And yet ne never told a soul. Everyone is distraught with this news. I'll give everyone your love and best wishes._

_Seth has decided to apply Cornell; following Carlisle into the medical profession. He will be moving across, hopefully, in the summer. Rumour has it that Suzanna is also applying for Cornell but in veterinary medicine. Look after him when he arrives._

_Hope everything is well with everyone._

_Much love, mum/grandma. X_

Billy was the father figure in my life after my dad died; now both of them were gone. They, plus Charlie, had made Seth the man that he is today and who he was turning out to be. When I told Korey what had happened he was also in shock while Jez was too young to understand.

When Seth arrived in May, Suzanna, Jez and I meet him in arrivals; Jez running to to Seth who we both pointed out who sweeps her into his arms in disbelief at the two year old in his arms. "Seth meet Jezabelle; your niece. The reason why I never told you is to keep it from everyone back on the Rez. Jez this is your uncle Seth." I smile at my family fondly.

"Unca Sef." She beams broadly at my 18 year old brother. She points at Suzanna. "Anna!" When Suzanna laughs my daughter claps before reaching for her. Celebrating her third birthday in June she had already had Seth wrapped around her little finger in the week that he had been there.

Over the years the pack had more kids; Bella and Jacob had another son in 2012, Billy, followed by Sam and Emily having a daughter in 2015, Emilia, then Paul and Rachel having Paul Jr. a month after Emilia was born. Kim and Jared had their son Jared Jr. thirteen days after Paul. That was it until a decade later where Embry and Angela had Tiffany in 2027 and Quil and Claire had Juliet the following year.

I also became a mother for the second time when Jez was ten in 2028; a son Harry Charlie Mackenzie who Jez doted on while I became an aunt the same year; Suzanna had triplets a month after I gave birth. Kobe their only son, Keisha and Kaydee were identical and the apples of Seth's eye. Two years before this Charlie passed away after watching Maia walk down the aisle; mum came and lived with us from that point, not being able to bear Washington anymore; it was nice to have another pair of hands around to help with her grandkids. It was two months after Charlie passed away that Bella lost Phil and Renee, admittedly that was difficult for my mum as she and Renee were close.

Both my daughter and son had families and lives of their own in time. Running away to NYC was the best thing I could ever have done.

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

I was broken but not down; I had risen from the ground. I was a skyscraper.

**And so that's it for Skyscraper. Admittedly I didn't cry at this but it has been a relief to finish it so I can start working on other projects. So far it's probably going to be a few more one fics that get posted, and more likely to be on the blog but Me Myself and Time will become a longer onefic from Maia.**

**Update soon.**

**Lorna x**

**PS. Thanks for review, reading, recommending and I've ran out of 'Rs' but you get the idea. If I had enough cookies for everyone that has done that I would share them with you but since I don't I might go find one… x**


End file.
